


i don't need the words to feel those lips

by strayarrows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Pining, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Subspace, i threw this together quickly, i'm sorry mom, mild dirty talk, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayarrows/pseuds/strayarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight's the Brits Award Show. Louis and Harry hadn't seen each other in three months. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't need the words to feel those lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is all completely made up, total fiction, because I don't know what went down at the Brits before or after. I am however, almost 100% positive that those two idiots spent a lot of their break together, but making it seem like they hadn't been together since the TMH tour set the tone more appropriately. This is hardly edited because I'm just too lazy to fix my mistakes. This is for Jackie (@cockslouts) I hope you enjoy it.

The Brits were tonight.

And truth be told, it’s a bit nerve wracking, and this was their third year attending. Award shows always made Harry nervous, for what reason, he didn’t particularly know. Maybe it's just because it all felt so unreal, as though it’s all just a dream.

They’re up for four nominations this year; the atmosphere is charged and alive with energy. Everything’s moving too fast, at light speed, a chaotic blur of clothing and make-up and people rushing about.

Harry hasn’t seen the boys since the Take Me Home tour ended last year, so it was sort of strange, almost new, as though he’s meeting them for the first time all over again.

Niall and Liam arrive shortly after Harry does, he knows that just from hearing Niall’s boisterous laughter reverberating off the walls. Giddy with excitement, he bolts up from his make-up chair and runs to hug the two boys, having momentarily forgotten about Niall’s knee surgery, he refrains from sweeping Niall off his feet and just gives him a gentle hug around the shoulders. “Good to see you mate,” The blonde haired boy says into his neck.

“Yeah, yeah,” He steps back at arm’s length. “How’s the knee?”

“Better, I should be off crutches in another month.” He replies, chipper as ever, “It was good seeing you Harry, happy belated birthday by the way,” He adds, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder then hobbles off shouting his hello’s and how you been’s in the process.

Harry and Liam exchange a few brief words, having not been in contact since the break started, only having heard about the huge misunderstanding on Twitter (he omitted that out however) and things seemed to be going well with him and Sophia. Which was nice, he was glad to hear that; then Zayn arrives, looking sharp and as god-like as ever, his new tattoo poking out from beneath his long sleeved black shirt, his skin nice and sun kissed.

“Oi!” Zayn shouts, a huge grin splitting across his face, softening his sharp features. He sprints over and hugs Harry nice and tightly. He was warm and smelled fantastic, like the beach and that unplaceable, musky Zayn smell that would leave your head spinning. “Sorry I missed your birthday Harry,” He says, breaking their embrace, with a sheepish smile. “It was a good one I hope?”

Harry nods, flashing his dimples. “Yeah, spent it with the family,”

“Good, good. Nice seeing you,” He gives him one more hug before dashing off, a chorus of shouts following.

That left one more person: Louis.

Harry hadn’t spoken to, or seen Louis in what felt like ages. He didn’t have a clear visual of his face anymore, could hardly remember what his voice sounded like; so seeing him after so long was definitely going to cause certain feelings to resurface and he really did not want to repress anything tonight. He just wanted to have fun with his boys, like old times.

When Louis arrives, he makes his entrance known. He kicks open the door and jumps inside with a big shit eating grin plastered on his face, and the first person to greet him is Zayn.

Harry’s off, admiring from afar, suddenly feeling too small and a little pathetic. He should go say hi, there was no harm in a simple ‘hi’, but his legs would not move and his entire body felt weighted down, like his blood had been replaced with lead.

So he just sat here, scrolling through his Twitter feed, not really paying attention, while Louis made his way around and greeted everyone. Everyone but Harry, so it’s safe to say he wasn’t as hyped for the show anymore and he just wanted it to be over now.

Then there’s a hand tangled in his hair, and he nearly jumps out of his skin and shoots up from his seat as though he’d been shot out of a cannon. He spins around and his heart actually almost bursts right out of his chest.

Sporting his crinkly eyed fond ridden smile, blue eyes shining, stands Louis; Harry has to do a double take, feeling as though he’s staring back at a 2010 Louis, but then he sees the tattoos—the tattoos that match his own—and he realizes this is present Louis, just clean shaven. It’s truly frightening how young he looks when he shaves, Harry notes.

His mouth goes bone dry and he tries to say something but all that comes out of his mouth is little choked sounds.

“Harry, breathe,” Louis says, his smile faltering, concern laced in his voice.

He nods, and breathes in until his lungs stretch to his ribcage, then exhales.

“How you been mate?” He asks casually, leaping over the couch and sitting down in Harry’s spot, folding his tiny body in on itself.

“Okay I guess,” He shrugs. “I turned twenty?” He offers with a nonchalant smile.

“No longer a baby,” Louis cheers, nudging him playfully, “Welcome to adulthood! How’s everyone?”

Harry sits down, creating a little space between himself and Louis, though he swears up and down Louis scoots closer. He shakes his head. The last thing he needed was to start thinking too much into minor things such as this. “They’re good. A bit strange really, being home for the first time in so long,”

He nods, understanding. “Yeah, mum just had the twins. I’m not going to lie; I had completely forgotten she was pregnant.”

Harry’s ears perk up. “Jay had the twins?” He has always had an obsession with babies, the little bundles of life and happiness that had their whole lives ahead of them. Babies, no matters whose they were, made Harry so indescribably happy. “When can we see them?”

“Anytime really, mum’s been nagging at me to invite you and the lads over.”

Harry can’t deny the butterflies that erupt in his stomach when he hears Louis say  _you and the lads._  He stifles the giggles building in his throat.

“Harry,” Caroline calls, “Time to get ready.”

He nods to her, turning back to Louis who had been watching him intently. “What?”

The older boy shakes his head, averting his eyes forward. “Nothing, you should go get ready.”

“ _Harry!_ ” Caroline snaps with the tap of her foot, she did that a lot when the boys didn’t do as she said immediately. She was not a very patient person.

“Right,” Harry mumbles, getting to his feet. “Good to see you Lou.” He walks off, a big grin breaking out across his face when he hears Louis call back, “You too Haz.”

 

In the midst of getting ready, he asks for someone to Instagram a picture of him “naked” (he wasn’t however, he was fully clothed and red carpet ready) whilst holding a blue and green plaid shirt over his upper torso and nose, covering all but his eyes to hairline, and Louis offered to, laughing like a little boy the whole time. “Harry, how old are you again?” He raises an eyebrow, rolls his eyes fondly, and snaps the picture.

“Age is nothing but a number Louis.” Harry beams brightly, coming to admire the picture. When he approves he snags his phone back, and heads off to sit with Niall who’s also dressed up and ready for the awards show.

A few minutes later he’s being tapped on the shoulder, assuming it’s time to go. He gets to his feet, nerves already going haywire, but when he realizes it’s only Louis he almost comes completely unhinged.

Louis is dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black jeans that look painted on his legs and a black tank top, his fringe in the downward swoop that has seemed to become his most recent trademark look (it was Harry’s favorite hairstyle on Louis and all he wanted to do right now was rake his fingers through it and feel the soft texture of his hair against his palm). Louis looked toned and strong and  _hot._ He clears his throat, flush creeping up his neck. “W-What’s up?” He stammers, tripping over his own words.

He mimics what Harry had done earlier, with Instagram, only takes the whole pot of tea and poses with it.

Harry’s hands are shaking and he’s breaking out in a sweat. He wants to jump Louis badly right now, but he knows better and though the feeling’s overwhelming all else right now. He could find a way to control his… urges.

“Thanks mate.” He takes his phone back, bringing Harry out of his internal crisis, and walks off, leaving Harry a hot disheveled mess. Had he even taken the picture?

*

The red carpet was madness, and having Niall on crutches made things so much more difficult. Not that it was his fault of course, all the boys kept together and a steady appropriate pace so Niall didn’t fall behind or topple over for that matter.

They stop for pictures sporadically, and more than half the time, Louis is right there next to Harry. Close enough for Harry to feel the heat radiate from his body. It was risky, daring even, for Louis to be this close in the public eye. But it was most likely because it was just Paul with them at the moment and Paul didn’t give a shit who stood by who.

On the way inside they greet a few fans, take a few pictures with them, sign their merchandise (one fan had Harry sign their hand and he’d noticed Louis had signed the other already, he couldn’t contain the stupid grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth) and then they were being beckoned inside.

Harry got his hopes up, hoping to sit next to Louis and when he was placed next to Niall and another one of their bodyguards while Louis sat at the other end between Liam and Zayn, his expectations for this to be a good night drop drastically.

The show kicks off with James introducing himself and launching briefly discusses the line up for tonight’s show, calling out a few of the guests who were attending the event. He cracks a few jokes to warm up the crowd, and the show begins.

Harry just sits there for the first half with his shoulders curled inward and his head bowed, hands in his lap. He was bored and upset and just wanted to go home.

Then James comes over to their table and launches into a discussion about Justin Bieber and when he brought up what happens to boys like him and jail Harry’s face burns white hot and he can’t help but sneak a glance at Louis, Louis who’s over there sporting his shit eating grin and being a total ass. He sneaks him a quick wink before turning his attention back to James as if there was no interaction between the two whatsoever. There was, no one had been able to pick up on it thankfully.

Harry’s always been attracted to Louis for reasons like this, he was fearless and didn’t really care what people thought of him. That kind of attitude is one Harry wishes he himself possessed, especially since he’s always thrown into the limelight and viewed so negatively. Back when they had first started dating and he was thrown into false relationships and poor PR stunts, and people started making up lies about how he’d been sleeping around, leaving behind a string of women when that’s the last thing he would ever do and Louis would always give him these little pep talks on how to not let the media get to him, and how it was all just a bunch of no life sacks of shit just trying to make a living even if that means destroying someone else’s life. He’d always assure him, day in and day out, that he was not the person the media portrayed, that he was a kind hearted, warm, gentle, compassionate individual with a too big heart.

And though he and Louis weren’t really together anymore, he still would go back and replay Louis’ words in his head, for it was the only thing that got him through the day.

All in all, he really missed Louis.

*

The awards show is nearly half way through and they had just lost one of the awards they had been nominated for to Arctic Monkey’s. It had shocked them all, having thought they had that category down and already sold off as theirs. But they weren’t sore losers, though Louis was a bit grumpy when they didn’t win, he had gotten over it when the drinks started pouring. Liam already tipsy and now Louis was very much behind him.

He had to run to the toilets at some point as they were announcing the nominees for Global Success award, and in the midst of that, as he’s finishing up he hears One Direction being called to the stage, having won the award.

He’s in a panic all of a sudden; having needed to get the hell out of here and be on that stage with his boys accepting their award as a five member unit, not four. He felt bad, and just before sprinting out to where the stage was he makes sure everything’s zipped up and tucked away before sprinting up there just as Liam’s announcing Harry’s return.

He apologizes, then leans over and asks Louis—who’s trying so very hard to keep his face neutral but even Harry can see his mouth wobbling as it tries to keep the smile from splitting his face in half—what they had won and when his questions answered he thanks the fans who voted, and they’re off the stage with their award. The high of winning ruptured through all five boys simultaneously and their moods improved drastically.

So, maybe this wasn’t going to be such a bad night after all.

The show progresses and Liam is completely wasted at this point, Louis is very much tipsy while the three remaining boys are very much sober. It was humorous to watch, Liam drunkenly complaining to Louis how Justin Timberlake should have won this award and that one even if he was entire irrelevant to the category.

Then Louis is out of his seat and gesturing for Harry to follow him, they’ve done this before, the good old round where they stop and chat to a few of their favorite celebrities. Or at least, that’s how it started.

Soon enough Louis is dragging Harry by his dress jacket out the back and to the toilets again.

“Louis, wha— ” He’s cut off when Louis’ hot, feverish mouth is on his.

The warmth from Louis’ mouth floods through his entire body, setting his skin ablaze. It’s a sloppy kiss, full of need and want. At least, coming from Harry’s end it is. Louis’ tongue and teeth and lips were  _every_ where. Nibbling at his jaw, biting his bottom lip until it was deep ruby red, licking a hot wet stripe down his throat over his Adam’s apple.

Heat is pooling in the lower pit of Harry’s stomach, his cock giving an eager twitch behind his zipper.

“You have no idea,” The older boy pants into his mouth, all the while pushing him into an open stall and slamming the door behind him. “How bad I want you right now.”

Whether that was actually Louis talking or the alcohol, Harry wasn’t sure, but he’d take it. “I think I’ve got a good idea,” He murmurs, breathless.

It’s cramped and claustrophobic but all that matters is the older boy on him and the pretty needy whimpers coming from the back of his throat. “I want to fuck you so badly right now Harry,” He mumbles, shoving him down on the close lidded toilet and climbing into his lap, grinding down on the growing erection tenting in his jeans

Harry lets out a muffled groan, already on the verge of coming in his pants. “Fuck.” He hisses, head spinning. 

“Please, let me make you feel good,” He begs in his ear, sucking on his earlobe, hot breath fanning across his skin, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on edge. “It's been  _months._ I want you begging for my cock, begging to be fucked until all you know is my name.”

Harry feels his jeans dampen with a bit of precome that spurts from his cock. He bites down on his tongue until the metallic taste of blood fills his mouth. He swallows and when he speaks, his voice is hushed and slurred. As though  _he_  was the one drunk, thankfully he was very much sober and very much aware of what was unfolding before him. His mind is a foggy and cluttered mess, Louis is the only thing he can focus on, nothing else matters. “P-Please, Louis, fuck, please.”

The older boy crawls out of his lap and sinks to his knees, though it’s not the cleanest floor, he didn’t seem to care, with a wicked gleam in his eye as he starts unbuckling Harry’s belt so he can unzip his jeans and pull them down just enough so his cock springs lose, flushed and glistening with precome.

With no warning, no ounce of hesitation, Harry watches with wide eyes as Louis takes him all the way until he’s hitting the back of his throat.

Harry’s mouth falls open, slack jawed, a strangled moan tumbling from his lips. His toes curl inward inside his boots and the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten. The only thing he feels is Louis’ mouth sliding up and down his length, his tongue running over the slit of the head of his cock, and warmth. His warmth was everywhere.

Harry’s large hands card through Louis’ hair, murmuring how nice his mouth felt on him.

And it takes him no time to come, shooting his load down Louis’ throat, the orgasm leaves his body trembling, head light and he’s faintly spacey, unable to make out proper shapes and sounds. He felt disconnected from reality, as though he’s in another universe.

He can faintly hear Louis around the ringing in his eardrums, can faintly make out his face, he’s so spaced out right now and it’s been so long since he’s been pleasured by someone other than himself it was a lot more difficult to come down from such a high.

Louis’ hands are on his face, cupping it in his small delicate hands. Harry blinks the splotches of white from his vision until he can see Louis clear as day. “Hi.” He mumbles, groggy. “S’been too long since I’ve had an orgasm like  _that_ ,”

He smirks, flicking his tongue out across his bottom lip. “That is only just the beginning Harold,”

Harry’s heart leaps into his throat. “You mean there’s…” He gulps loudly. “More?”

Louis pulls his mouth to his, kissing him roughly until Harry’s gasping for air. “Yes, there’s more.” Is all he says before letting his hands drop from his face and he’s kicking open the stall door and checks to make sure he’s in one piece in the mirror. He glances back at Harry, “C’mon mate, before people start wondering where we’ve disappeared to.” His eyes glow devilishly.

Harry quickly fastens his buckle and staggers to his feet, his knees week and wobbly. He felt like a newborn baby deer, struggling to walk a straight line without falling flat on his face. When he looks at himself in the mirror his face is flushed bright red, pupils dilated and wide, leaving just a thin ring of deep rich jade visible, lips as red as his cheeks. He goes over to the sinks, turns on the faucet and splashes cold water on his face and the back of his neck.

He takes a few deep cleansing breaths, steadying his frantic heart rate until it slows and evens out and he’s somewhat back to normal. “Let’s go.” He says with a dimply smile.

*

They take home two Brit awards, and attend the after party. Everyone’s pouring drinks, getting drunk, celebrating.

Except Harry, he’s far too anxious. He knows how Louis is in regards to sex. He’s unpredictable. Some nights he liked to be kinky, other nights he wanted to be sensual, sometimes rough, other times passionate. It was never the same old same old, Louis liked to make sure every time they had sex it was different. Otherwise to him, it just got boring.

Harry had to agree with that.

They stay for what feels like hours when it’s only forty five minutes and they’re being ushered out of the party by Paul.

Liam’s piss drunk, and hanging off Zayn, his feet dragging along the pavement, moaning and groaning. Niall’s hobbling on his crutches, as sober as Harry, raving to Paul about their two wins, and Louis? Louis is looming not so far behind Harry, it only put him more on edge than he already was.

“Ride with me,” He whispers in his ear, startling Harry.

“W-What?!” He sputters, cheeks burning.

Louis raises his eyebrows until they disappear into his hairline and gestures to the two black SUV’s idling on the curb. “Oh.” He clears his throat, tugging on the collar of his dress shirt. It was chilly outside and he felt like he was on fire. “Okay,”

Harry lets out a high pitched squeak when he feels Louis’ hand on his ass, giving it one good squeeze before shoving his hands deep in his pockets and picking up the pace in his steps, walking ahead of Harry so he can climb into the SUV first.

For the first half of the ride back to the hotel, it’s just pure tension. Harry can’t sit still, his skin’s itchy and prickly, and Louis is just sitting there as though nothing were wrong, his entire body relaxed, eyes closed but he wasn’t asleep. “Stop staring at me Harry,” He says without opening his eyes. “You’re being a creep.”

“Right, sorry,” He mutters bashfully, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap.

And then it hits him, he gives in, he can’t take it anymore.

He climbs on top of Louis, the older boys’ eyes popping wide open. “What are you doing?”

He doesn’t reply, he just lets his actions do all the explaining. He twines his hands behind Louis’ neck, rests his forehead against his own and grinds down on Louis’ crotch, rotating his hips slowly, trying to work off this ever building tension that loomed over their heads like a storm cloud. Louis grunts, putting his hands on Harry’s hips, pushing his ass down so he can feel the growing erection in his jeans.

His entire body breaks out into a flush and he’s doing all he can to keep from crying out as the pleasure builds and he feels himself growing painfully hard.

“Needy are we?” Louis grits through clenched teeth, his hands squeeze his hips tightly. Harry bucks his hips and moans softly.

This goes on until Harry’s sure he’s going to come again, and he can’t ruin these jeans more than he already he has. Caroline would for sure have his head on a platter.

He slows his hips to a stop and leans down to press his lips to Louis’ working his tongue into his mouth, until it twines around his own. Harry gets a little carried away and grips Louis’ hair too tight, tugging it. “Hey now,” He warns, breaking the kiss. “Easy.”

He flushes, moving his hands so they rest on his chest. “Sorry.”

Louis pats his hand in reassurance, “S’fine. It’s been awhile.”

Harry climbs out of his lap and sits back down beside him, dropping his head on his shoulder. “That’s an understatement.”

He rests his hand on his upper thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. Not so much sexual as it was kind and assuring.

*

Back at the hotel, rather than branch off to separate rooms Harry follows Louis to his, and his frame is nearly vibrating with anticipation of what the night still has to offer.

Inside there’s only one huge king sized bed, all made up, pillows fluffed, it still smelled of fabric softener.

“Make yourself at home,” Louis offers before disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. A few seconds later Harry hears the shower running, the sound of the water hitting the tile filling the quiet of the room. He first removes his boots, pushing them off to the side, shrugs out of his dress jacket, padding over to hang it over the lone chair in the room. He removes his shirt, putting it with his jacket and crawls onto the bed, threading his fingers together, resting them on his belly.

He ends up dozing off until he hears the bathroom door unlock and Louis appears, following a trail of sweet smelling steam. His hair is dripping wet, a towel hanging off his narrow hips, water trailing down his spine. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” He apologizes genuinely, back still to Harry.

“No, no, it’s fine.” He yawns, stretching until he hears the satisfying pop of his muscles. He props himself up on his elbows, watching Louis with curious eyes.

Louis glances over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. “You sure?”

He nods, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,”

“Okay then,” He shrugs, then pulls the towel off his hips leaving him stark naked in front of Harry.

The air leaves Harry’s lungs with an audible _whoosh_ ;he nearly keels over while Louis dries his hair and wipes the water from his back. It’s almost as though he’s teasing him.

“Harry I have a favor to ask,” Louis begins without looking at him.

He clears his throat twice. “Which is…?”

“Give me your belt.”

“I’m sorry?”

Louis this time turns around, his face completely serious. No trace of humor whatsoever in his striking blue eyes. “You heard me.”

Harry feels a spike of arousal puncture the lower pit of his stomach, Louis was completely in control now. He sits up, unbuckles the belt and yanks it out of the loops and hands it off to Louis. “Now,” he continues, “bring your hands together. Up over your head,” He watches has Harry does so, clasping his hands together. “Good boy,” He praises before climbing on top of Harry, still completely naked. “I want you to tell me if this is too tight, okay?”

He nods, obediently.

Louis then fastens the belt around his hands, tightening them, “Too tight?” He asks, looking down at Harry, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

He feels his hands starting to lose feeling. “A little,”

Louis loosens them just enough to keep the flow of blood going so he doesn’t lose circulation, before he’s climbing off and admiring Harry, hands bound, still partially clothed while he stood at the end of the bed naked. “Good.” He huffs, satisfied. “Do you know why I bound your wrists Harry?”

“So I wouldn’t touch myself?” He asks, biting his lip.

“Yes, exactly, I want to be the only one giving you pleasure. Me. Understand?”

He nods again, goosebumps breaking out all over his skin, his jeans tight.

“Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page. Now,” He pinches a fabric of Harry’s jeans between his thumb and index finger. “These are the only thing standing in my way.” He comes and undoes Harry’s jeans, dragging them—along with his boxers—down until he himself is completely naked before Louis. Naked and bound, just the way Louis liked him to be.

Louis pads to retrieve his clothes, grabbing his jeans and rummaging through his pockets until he pulls out a condom. “Roll over onto your stomach please,” He instructs, as he tears open the wrapper and rolls the condom down his length. “Bring your knees up so your ass is in the air.”

Harry abides, until he’s open and ready for Louis to do what he pleases.

Louis comes up behind him, the bed dipping, and Harry’s trembling. “Harry, baby, relax,” He murmurs, spreading his ass cheeks so he can place a soft kiss to his rim.

“ _Louis!_ ” Harry cries into his bound arms, his hands grabbing fistfuls of his own hair.

“That’s my boy,” He praises, running his tongue over Harry’s rim. “Let everyone know who’s making you feel good.”

He shudders, whimpering.

Louis then pushes his tongue inside Harry, rotating it about, enjoying the way the younger boy screams and writhes and begs beneath him, until his voice is raw and cracked. He pushes his tongue further inside as Harry’s walls start to clench up, trying to pry him open so when he does fuck him, he’s not ripping Harry in two like a piece of paper. He fucks him with his tongue until his hole is wet and open and ready for Louis’ cock.

“Fuck me, Louis. _Please_ I need you inside me. I need your cock so bad, please, please, please,” He sobs into his arms, a steady trail of tears staining his cheeks.

“Shhh,” He brings the tip of his cock to his rim, “I’m going to make you feel so good Harry, so good.” He then pushes himself inside, feeling the boy starting to clench up around his length. “ _Shit._ ” He spits through his teeth, he grips Harry’s waist, brings one of his legs up on the bed and just like that, he’s brushing against the boy’s prostate and Harry’s entire body falters and he’s grinding down on Louis’ cock, needy and desperate.

Louis takes his time, making sure Harry feels every hit to his prostate, thriving off the high pitched mewls and broken cries that fall from his parted lips as he fucks him slowly, and thoroughly. Three months was far too long, and Louis was making up for it, he was making sure Harry knew he still cared for him, still loved him, things had just gotten so complicated and it had drive a wedge between him.

With each thrust he tells Harry how much he loves him, how much he needs him, how much he wants him. In every which way possible, he manages one more good thrust before he’s coming inside the boy and Harry’s coming all over himself and the sheets.

He pulls out and tosses the condom into the trash, tells Harry to roll over and he unbinds his hands, throwing the belt to the side. “How’re you feeling?”

Harry’s floating, he can see himself and Louis, he’s so far gone it’s damn near impossible for him to be brought back down to earth. Yet, Louis does. Louis always brings him back.

He can feel Louis’ finger tips trailing over his tattoos, but he can’t find himself. He can feel Louis’ mouth on his, but he can’t find himself. He’s so far gone.

“Come back to me Harry,”

Those four words bring him back. He deflates into the mattress, his body felt weightless and the sheets felt like water. No, they’re not water. They’re just wet, with his come.

He runs a hand wearily over his face, shutting his eyes, watching the spots from his climax dance behind his eyelids.

When he opens his eyes, he sees blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I had only watched bits and pieces of the Brits so I don't know the full outcome of the show. And I don't actually care to be quite honest. Other than that, you know the drill, leave me nice things :D


End file.
